Blush
by tipica adolescente
Summary: Bella y Jake se divierten mucho juntos jaja


Este fic no me pertenece. Es una traduccion.

* * *

Jacob black si se sonroja.

No es el mismo rosa brillante que se precipita por mis pálidas mejillas cuando sus dedos se deslizan suavemente por arriba y abajo de mi nuca. Es un color mucho más calido, sensual; un carmesí profundo para complementar el tinte canela de su piel.

Ese tono oscuro, sensual me tuvo fascinada la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba sentada arriba de su cintura, mis pequeñas manos descansando comodamente sobre su estomago. El escaso resto de luz del sol de la tarde asomando a traves de la sucia ventana de su habitación trajo un calido brillo sobre su piel que traze con la punta de los dedos. Me tome mi tiempo tocando la curva de su mandibula, la almohada de su labio superior, la linea de su hombro y segui el camino que hacian mis dedos con los ojos. Absorbi cada milimetro suave, musculado de el; no me hartaba mirarlo.

"Dios, Jake. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermoso que eres?" exhale. Mire arriba para ver risa brillando en sus oscuros ojos marrones, y senti su risa rugir a traves de su pecho y en mis manos.

"Al menos por fin admites que te gusta mirarme, bells" se rió el, y el ver su bamboleante manzana de Adán me intrigo. Me incline y lamí un camino largo, húmedo hacia arriba hasta la altura de su cuello, sintiendo brevemente la vibración de su risa en mi lengua antes de que abruptamente se cortara. Lo que salio en cambio fue un suave gemido que me hizo estremecer y puso mariposas en mi estomago.

Arrastré ligeramente las uñas por sus costados mientras mordisqueaba su clavícula y me sentí muy complacida conmigo misma cuando dejó salir otro gemido, mas profundo esta vez. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, para admirar los hermosos planos de su rostro, y sentí cómo me congelaba. Jake debió haber sentido lo mismo.

"¿Bells? Estas bien?" Solo puedo imaginar lo rara que debí haberme visto, con la cabeza torcida a un lado, la ceja levantada, los ojos entrecerrados, el labio inferior preocupado entre mis dientes. Estoy segura de que debe haber pensado que algo andaba mal, que estaba molesta, o incómoda. Yo, sin embargo, estaba tratando de concentrarme en lo que veía.

"que pasa? Bella? que pasa? Por que me mirás?" Apenas registre sus palabras levemente asustadas, mi mente estaba concentrada solamente en lo que estaba segura de haber visto en su rostro. Su mirada paso del pánico a la confusión mientras yo bajaba lentamente mi cara hacia la suya. Mantuve los ojos fijos en el mientras deslizaba mi lengua sobre su labio inferior antes de situarlo suavemente entre mis dientes. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, y una disparada de alegria corrio a traves de mi al ver de nuevo lo que habia estado absolutamente segura que nunca veria en Jacob Black.

"Jake. Te estás sonrojando." El pestañeó una vez, claramente no entendiendo mi fascinación.

"Oh Dios mío" susurré, mis ojos abriéndose por el shock. Sentí a Jake moviéndose debajo de mí como si intentara sentarse, pero apreté las manos contra su pecho y lo empujé hacia abajo.

Dejé que mis ojos se deslizaran lentamente sobre su rostro, absorbiendo el tinte color rojo intenso que se esparcía por sus mejillas, y noté cómo sonreía. "Ni creí que fuera posible".

"Claro que es posible, Bells. Dios. Crees que sólo porque soy un lobo no puedo..."

"Cállate, Jake," dije mientras le daba una palmada en la boca, una sonrisa satisfecha invadiendo mi rostro.

Me incliné hacia arriba y luego busqué por debajo mío para comenzar a desbrochar el cinturón de los vaqueros de Jacob. Sus cejas se levantaron casi hasta al límite de su pelo, pero la mirada en mi rostro no lo dejó protestar. Me incliné y le besé el ombligo antes de desabrochar sus vaqueros y alzar la mirada a su cara. "Quiero saber qué se necesita para hacer sonrojar todo tu cuerpo."

Jake y yo pasamos el resto de ese día probando lo que se necesitaba para hacer sonrojar el cuerpo del otro con excitación.

No hay necesidad de decir que hacer sonrojar a Jake se ha convertido en mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito.


End file.
